My Star
by greenmelon
Summary: Sakura memiliki dua identitas sebagai aktris dan murid cupu di kehidupan sekolahnya. Ia menyukai kehidupan sebagai aktris namun ia benci dgn pria berambut raven lawan mainnya di drama. Ironisnya lagi, ia menyukai kakak kelas di sekolahnya yang juga berambut raven. "sifatnya itu berbeda! Rambutnya aja yang sama."/ "Hei, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari sifatnya cuma akting"/ "oh no"


My Star

Story by greenmelon

.

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasusaku, slight Naruhina

Rate: T to M (in future)

Plot: inspirasi datang dari komik Becoming a Star. Ada yang baca?

(bayangkan fisik semuanya sudah seperti di Naruto the Last ya)

.

.

.

"Mana tugasnya?" Ucap seorang perempuan dari Konoha High School kepada adik kelas yang sedang menunduk di depannya.

"Di-di kelas" Jawabnya singkat dengan wajah yang ditutupi kacamatanya dan dikucir seperti anak desa. Gadis ini sedang berada di kamar mandi wanita, ia dihadang oleh ketiga kakak kelas random yang suka membully dan meminta tugas bahasanya di kerjakan oleh gadis ini, "haruskah sa-saya ambil se-sekarang?" Lanjutnya.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Dasar Bodoh!" ucap kakak kelas itu sambil mendorong keras gadis bersurai pink ini keluar kamar mandi. Gadis inipun akhirnya berhasil keluar kamar mandi dan segera berlari ke kelasnya diikuti pelan oleh ketiga kakak kelasnya dari belakang.

.

.

"Hhh..." Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil berlari kecil kearah kelas, memang kehidupanku kalau dipikir-pikir suram juga. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, kini aku berada di kelas 2 SMA dan aku adalah murid kesayangan guru karena nilaiku yang diatas rata-rata. Kesayangan guru sih, tapi jadi bahan bully kakak kelas dan kemampuanku disalahgunakan oleh mereka. Seperti hari ini aku disuruh mengerjakan tugas bahasa mereka, kebayangkan adik kelas disuruh mengerjakan soal kakak kelas...ada-ada saja. Sebenarnya mungkin aku mampu saja melawan mereka, tapi...

"Berhenti" Ucap seorang murid dengan suara agak berat, sudah pasti suara laki-laki. Aku menengok kearah belakang dan ada seorang murid kakak kelas yang aku kenal. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, orangnya ramah sekali dan cukup tampan dengan rambut raven dan mata hitam pekatnya yang samar diantara kacamata tebalnya, "Sedang apa kau berlari seperti itu lagi hari ini Haruno?"

"Ah Uchiha-senpai...a-aku sedang mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal." Aku berbohong sambil memainkan jariku.

"Jangan bohong, kau pasti dikerjai lagi sama tukang bully itukan?" Dia berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya, kau benar Uchiha Jenius, adik kelas kesayanganmu itu kami suruh kerjakan tugas bahasa." Ucap salah satu dari ketiga kakak kelas yang suka membully sudah tiba diantara kami. Dan benar kami memang adik dan kakak kelas yang sangat dekat.

"Dasar bodoh ngapain kalian minta dia mengerjakan tugas ini? Kalian selalu tidak malu minta dikerjakan tugasnya oleh adik kelas hah?!"

"Hm? Toh cewek pink itu tidak menolak kok."

"Jangan libatkan Haruno, dia cuma adik kelas kita yang pintar dan bukan bahan bully kakak kelasnya" Ucap Sasuke sambil melindungi Sakura di belakangnya, "lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang juga kerjakan tugasmu sendiri." Tegasnya.

"Tidak mau, kau yang pergi."

"Su-sudahlah Uchiha-senpai, lebih baik aku berikan kembali tugas mereka." Ucapku pelan, takut pertengkaran terjadi.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka, Haruno. Mereka ini jahat memanfaatkanmu."

"Ha ha ha, lucu sekali duo murid kesayangan guru ini," Lalu ia menunjuk Uchiha-senpai dan kearahku dengan bergantian, "Si jenius yang satu super pelit, si jenius yang satu lagi hampir berhasil tapi dilindungi. Kalian kalau pintar bagi-bagi dong! Dasar pelit cuma mau enaknya sendiri di perhatikan oleh para guru!" Ketiga perempuan itu terus-terusan menjelek-jelekan kami di lorong sekolah ini sambil tertawa, hingga...

"BERISIK! PERGI KALIAN!" Teriak Uchiha-senpai kencang sekali sampai semua orang menoleh.

Kyaa kyaaaaa. Lalu ketiga kakak kelas itu lari terbirit-birit karena berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke mengamuk dan pasti sebentar lagi guru-guru akan mendatangi mereka.

"Uchiha-Senpai! Tenanglah mereka sudah pergi." Aku menunduk malu sekali, entah sudah berapa kali ia menolongku disaat kakak kelas membullyku, "..dan terimakasih ya."

"Ah, gapapa kok. Kau itu temanku, adik kelas yang harus kulindungi." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan dan tersenyum. Ah...rasanya meleleh, kakak kelas ini super baik!

"Oh ya, besok sepulang sekolah apa kau akan ke perpustakaan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Besok sepertinya tidak bisa aku ada urusan hehe, kalau senpai?"

"Baguslah, karena besok juga aku sibuk. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa belajar bersama."

"Ide bagus, oke lain kali ya."

.

*teng tong teng tong*

"Sudah bel nih, aku duluan ya. Dah, Haruno." Lalu kamipun saling melambaikan tangan. Kakak kelas yang baik sekali, Uchiha-senpai yang selalu ada disampingku aku merasa tidak sendirian di sekolah ini sebagai murid kesayangan para guru. Dia juga termasuk murid kesayangan guru, jadi kami merasa jika kami ini senasib dan lebih baik saling melindungi satu sama lain. Walaupun sebenarnya aku yang lebih sering dilindungi. Satu hal lagi yang penting, ia yang menjadi alasan aku tetap bertahan walaupun dibully semua murid di sekolah ini. Beruntungnya diriku.

.

.

.

.

"Baka, Shizune-chan mana nih?! Bisa telat aku!" Masih dengan seragam yang sama, murid Konoha High School, dengan rambut bersurai pink sebahu perpotongan leher sedang menunggu jemputannya dipinggiran jalan dekat sekolah. Rambut bersurai pink?

Lalu tak lama kemudian muncul mobil besar seperti Alphard hitam dari kejauhan dengan kecepatan penuh di depan murid berseragam ini. Mobilnya gak tenang sampai-sampai menimbulkan debu yang berterbangan seperti angin puyuh.

Ckitt!

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan! Ayo cepat masuk!" Ucap perempuan bernama Shizune yang sudah tak karuan.

.

"Shizune-chan, hari inikan pembacaan naskah pertama kenapa kau telat hiks!" Sakura masuk kedalam mobil dengan cepat.

"Tadi macet sekali maafkan aku! Oh ya, sepertinya kau harus ganti baju dan bersiap di mobil." Shizune dengan mata tetap menghadap ke depan memberikan sebilah pakaian dan makeup untuk Sakura pakai.

"APA?! masih ada 30 menit lagi kan?"

"Pertemuan dimajukan 15 menit lagi!"

"Oh no, hari ini aku sial sekali sih." Sakura mengeluh sambil loncat ke bangku belakang untuk ganti baju.

"Hm, memang disekolah ada kejadian apa nih?"

"Seperti biasa aku dibully kakak kelas." Jawabnya sambil berteriak agar terdengar sampai ke depan suaranya.

"Ya ampun, kau tidak laporkan saja mereka ke guru? Kau kan murid favorit, kesayangan, atau apalah itu." Jawab Shizune lagi sambil memutarkan matanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah meminta banyak dari sekolah. Setelah menerima drama kejar tayang ini aku harus sering bolos sekolah dan aku tidak mau membeberkan identitasku yang sebenarnya." Ya benar, sudah sejak masuk SMA aku menutupi jati diriku yang asli.

Oke perkenalkan diriku sekali lagi, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah seorang aktris dan aktor, nama panggungku adalah Saki Kuriyama orang biasa menyebutku Saku. Kehidupan sekolah itu hanya akting untuk menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya. Kacamata tebal, rambut dikucir dua seperti anak desa, ngomong terbata-bata, dan pemalu itu hanya akting. Diriku yang sebenarnya berada disini, di dunia aktris, mungkin terlihat lebih modis aku selalu mengurai rambut sebahuku dan tampil seperti gadis di majalah. Beruntunglah atas otakku yang lumayan encer, berita tentang menutupi identitasku berjalan lancar disekolah karena aku murid kesayangan para guru. Aku bisa meminta semua yang aku mau kepada guru, asal tetap mengharumkan nama sekolah.

.

"Ribet ya jadi kamu." Jawab Shizune asal.

"Memang kau mau kalo sedang tidur, sedang mandi, sedang jalan-jalan diikuti penguntit? Aku tidak mau kehidupanku disekolah harus dikejar-kejar penguntit!" Sakura mengacungkan sepatu hak tinggi ke arah Shizune dengan wajah seram seperti mau membunuh.

"Jadi orang biasa juga malah di bully kan?"

"Iya juga sih." Sakura langsung lesu seketika. Shanaroooo.

"Hahaha tenang Sakura-chan, aku mengerti kok memang lebih baik kau menutupi identitasmu. Kau kan artis cilik yang terkenal sekali, apalagi drama sekarang lawan mainmu Sasu - si rival sepanjang masa kan? Apa kabar dia?"

"Sudah Mati."

"Hahahaha. Mana mungkin kau kan mau adu akting sama dia."

"Lawan aktingku itu monster, bukan manusia." Ucap Sakura sebal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku masih ingat sekali kalian dulu selalu berantem dan gak pernah akur. Sasu itu emang orangnya pendiam namun egonya besar, dan Sakura-chan tidak tahan melihatnya. Menurut kalian menyebalkan, tapi kami staff yang melihat sangat menggemaskan." Shizune tertawa kecil.

"Baka, Shizune-chan."

"Hampir semua iklan yang kamu ikuti ada Sasu loh, bahkan sekarang main drama bareng setelah kau kembali dari cuti setahun lalu."

Sasu yang diceritakan Shizune ini adalah Satoshi Suga alias Sasu. Rival yang entah kenapa selalu menjadi lawan beraktingku, sampai bosan aku lihat dia. Wajahnya yang angkuh dengan mata hitam pekat dan rambut raven mencuat-cuat. Kelakuannya yang sangat bossy, aku telah kembali dan dia menjadi lawan mainku di drama kejar tayang ini. Bodohnya aku terlalu excited mendapatkan job langsung setuju, Baka Sakura. Kan jadi ketemu si monster itu lagi.

"Hidupku memang tidak pernah beruntung..." Sakura mulai kehilangan jiwanya.

"Kyaa! Sakura-chan jangan pingsan! Pakai dulu bajunya dengan benar!"

.

.

.

"Oke sudah sampai. Kau sudah siap-siap Sakura-chan?"

"Sudah, ayo cepat kita hampir terlambat!" Lalu mereka berdua berlarian menuju lift di sekitar basement, beruntunglah lift tersebut tepat di lantai yang mereka injak saat ini.

*Ting*

"Saku-chan? Manajer Shizune?"

Sakura dan Shizune pun langsung sadar siapa orang itu di dalam lift, "Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa. Apa kabar? Mohon kerja samanya dalam drama ini." Ucap Shizune dengan sopan.

"Haha, baik kok. _By the way_ , manajer Guy nyariin manajer Shizune terus loh. Dia kesepian sekali setahun belakangan ini." Naruto menggoda Shizune dengan memonyongkan bibirnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

"Heh, kau itu dari dulu gak berubah ya, Naruto-kun. Sama pusingnya sama si Guy."

"Jadi manajer Shizune tidak kangen sama manajerku? Sedih sekali manajerku huhuhu."

"Diam Naruto, kita ini terlambat dateng tau. Kau masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Shizune-chan." Potong Sakura yang panik.

"Kau juga Saku-chan, tidak kangen aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tidak."

"Menyedihkan sekali."

"Aku sebal padamu, tahu."

"What? Memang aku berbuat apa padamu?"

Sakura diam sebentar dan berbalik arah menghadap Naruto, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi pemeran pria utamanya! Baka! Kau kan aktor yang lebih hebat dari si monster itu!"

"Hehe, memang sengaja." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya menumpu kepalanya sendiri sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Karena apa?"

*Ting*

Lift pun sampai di tempat kumpul pembacaan naskah pertama. Lalu mereka bertiga keluar, Naruto berada di depan Sakura dan berhenti sejenak membuat Sakura pun ikut berhenti dibelakangnya.

"...karena..." Naruto menahan perkataannya dan menarik nafas, "karena di drama ini, aku couple dengan Hinata-chaaaann pujaan hatiku!" Ia berkata begitu seperti ada bunga-bunga bermekaran dibelakangnya.

"Apa? Hinata-chan juga, kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada peran di drama ini?" Sakura kaget dengan perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Entahlah, tapi menyenangkan sekali bukan kita semua bertemu di dalam satu drama. Pasti ini menjadi drama yang hebat!"

Sakura bengong di depan lift, dan Naruto sudah meninggalkan ia sendiri disana. Sedangkan Shizune sudah maju duluan karena manajer Guy memanggilnya.

Menyenangkan sekali drama ini pikirnya. Hinata-chan sahabatnya di dunia modelling dan Naruto sahabatnya di dunia akting, beberapa hari kedepan akan beradu akting dalam drama yang sama. Rasanya comeback kali ini tidak buruk juga, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu drama ini mulai.

.

"Hei, kau mau diam disitu selamanya?"

Sakura menoleh kesamping, dan ada badan tinggi sekitar 182cm sedang berdiri tegak dengan muka angkuhnya. Rambut raven dengan mata hitam pekat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasu si monster yang selalu berjodoh dipasangkan dengan Sakura.

'Oh ya, aku lupa...sepertinya drama ini buruk juga. Aku tarik perkataanku tadi T_T'

.

.

Review? Lanjut atau tidak? :)


End file.
